Girls Talk
by Pichitinha
Summary: Hermione e Gina têm uma conversa de mulher pra mulher sobre os seus relacionamentos. É uma fic de AMIZADE entre as duas, com vários comentários a Harry/Gina e Rony/Mione.


Título: Girls Talk  
>Autor: <span>Naty L. Potter<span>  
>Categoria: [Gincana 2 anos] Desafio Ficlet I, metafic, comédia?, Pós-DH, friendship GinaHermione.  
>Advertências: Hum... acho que nenhuma. .-. Há comentários subliminares a coisas impróprias, mas beeeeeeeeem pouco e beeeeeeeem subliminar.<br>Classificação: PG-13.  
>Capítulos: One-Shot.<br>Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não  
>Resumo: Hermione e Gina têm uma conversa de mulher pra mulher sobre os seus relacionamentos.<br>N/A: Não há interação romantica de nenhum casal, mas fica óbvio e explícito durante toda a fic que Gina namora o Harry e que a Hermione namora o Rony. Se não gosta, não leia.

Hermione aproximou-se da mesinha próxima a janela em que Gina estava e largou a mochila com força na cadeira vazia que estava ali. A amiga imediatamente abandonou o sorriso bobo que exibia e deu um pequeno pulo de susto, olhando pra ela.

— Mione! Que bicho te atacou?

— Nenhum! Nem mesmo um mísero. Nem! Um!

Gina ficou alguns segundos em silencio, meio espantada com a resposta estressada- e aparentemente sem sentido – de Hermione.

— Ok, por que você não me conta exatamente o que aconteceu?

Hermione apenas bufou, então Gina deu de ombros e voltou a ler a carta que tinha nas mãos. Quando aquele maldito sorriso bobo e apaixonado surgiu de novo nos lábios dela, Hermione desistiu:

— Ta bem, foi o seu irmão. — Ela disse cruzando os braços e fazendo um bico extremamente infantil.

Gina apenas girou os olhos.

— É claro que foi. O que aconteceu?

— Ele é um idiota!

— Hermione, você tem de parar com essas coisas óbvias. Diga algo que eu não saiba.

Normalmente Hermione diria que Gina deveria tratar melhor o irmão, mas estava nervosa demais com ele para isso.

— Eu só queria que ele agisse como um ser humano normal de vez em quando, é pedir demais? Sei lá, um pouco mais de sentimentos!

— Mione, você sabe como o Rony é, e você começou a gostar dele sabendo, você o beijou sabendo, e você continua namorando ele, mesmo sabendo. Você o ama assim, admita.

— A questão não é essa, Gina. ¬— Hermione disse, desarmando, largando a cabeça na mesa com o olha triste. — O problema é que ele... sei lá. Eu tento dar indiretas de coisas pra ele e ele simplesmente não entende.

— O Rony não é um cara de indiretas, Mione. Você sabe como ele é prático e até mesmo meio... lerdo. Você tem que ser direta, dizer o que quer - ou não quer – aliás... sobre o que estamos falando?

Por um momento a cor sumiu do rosto de Hermione, mas menos de um segundo depois voltou a toda força concentrando-se em sua bochecha. Gina poderia jurar que nunca vira a amiga tão envergonhada durante toda a vida.

— Bem, eu... Você sabe, teremos o passeio a Hogsmead na semana que vem, e ele pode aparatar, e eu também, claro, e eu pensei que talvez... Você sabe, o Harry vai vir passar o dia com você... e temos... bem, o Largo Grimmauld estaria vazio...

E então Gina entendeu aonde a amiga queria chegar.

— Ah! Você quer dizer... ah, bem, entendi. — Era realmente estranho ter esse tipo de conversa sobre... _o seu irmão_. — Mas — ela pigarreou — o que exatamente ele não entendeu e, bem, por que vocês brigaram?

— Não é que ele não entendeu, e a gente não exatamente brigou.

— Então o que houve?

Hermione parecia querer sair correndo dali a ter de contar a verdade pra Gina. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e ficou vários segundos em silencio, resolvendo falar apenas quando Gina ergueu a sobrancelha e incentivou com o olhar.

— Pode ser que eu, talvez, tenha deixado escapar que... bem, você e Harry já podem, hã, ter feito sabe, e, bem...

O queixo de Gina caiu e o olhar dela se esbugalhou para o tamanho de dois pratos.

— Hermione, você fez o quê? Pelo amor de Deus, você falou isso pro Rony? Ah Meu Deus!

— Foi sem querer, ele estava falando sobre não querer pedir a casa pro Harry pra não dar ideias pra ele, e de não querer sumir pra vocês não suspeitarem, e aí veio o papo super protetor, de como você era nova demais pra isso, e eu perdi a paciência e... bem, ele já estava reclamando de dor no joelhos de estar usando a rede de flu, então ele simplesmente saiu e me deixou plantada lá.

— Ah meu Merlin, não pode estar acontecendo de verdade, meu Deus... — Gina murmurava mais para si mesma, e então, de repente, o olhar dela caiu sobre o pergaminho que ela lia e seus olhos ficaram totalmente fixos a ele.

— Gina...

— Eu devo ter feito algum feitiço espontâneo. — Gina ainda falava para si mesma.

— Como é?

— Eu estava lendo uma fic outro dia, e... Por Morgana, acontecia a mesma coisa. Quer dizer, quase, mas basicamente o Rony ouvia algo assim e ia atrás do Harry e... é claro que o Rony não bateria no Harry... bem, talvez um soco... ou... Eu devo realmente ter feito um feitiço involuntário, só pode.

— Gina, olha pra mim e me explica o que você está dizendo! — Hermione perdeu a paciência, segurando a amiga pelos ombros.

Isso pouco resolveu, Gina apenas mudou a expressão para algo mais feliz e os olhos dela brilharam enquanto ela ainda falava consigo mesma.

— Apesar de que eu se eu fiz um feitiço involuntário lendo aquela fic, eu poderia fazer com essa...

— Gina! Explica alguma coisa, por favor!

Gina finalmente voltou a razão com o tom de voz apelativo de Hermione.

— Hermione, você já leu alguma fic?

— E-e-eu, claro que não, eu nem, nem sei o que é isso e... — Ao ver o olhar de descrença de Gina ela apenas suspirou e disse, envergonhada. — Já.

— Pois bem, o Harry achou umas também. Você sabe, o treinamento pra auror, ele teve que aprender a usar aqueles aparelhos trouxas, e procurando pelo nome dele, ele achou umas histórias, e aí ele leu algumas, mandou outras pra mim, e há umas duas semanas ele veio aqui e trouxe algumas e nós gostamos de algumas ideias e... — Ao perceber o olhar chocado de Hermione, percebeu que falara demais, então apenas limpou a garganta, e prosseguiu — mas, enfim, o que importa mesmo é que ele trouxe uma que ele disse que tinha lido e achado bem engraçada, então de manhã quando ele foi emb... quero dizer, hã, quando ele finalmente foi embora, eu resolvi ler, e eu meio que li em voz alta porque isso me ajuda a relaxar, e isso que você disse que aconteceu, acontecia na fic... Eu ter lido em voz alta pode ter, sei lá, previsto algo...

— Gina, isso é ridículo. Tem muitas fanfics no mundo, muitas mesmo, ainda mais sobre o Harry. Não é surpresa que algumas delas realmente aconteçam. — Hermione girou os olhos. Só faltava a amiga querer fazer adivinhação agora, ou achar que a autora daquela fic era uma vidente.

— Tudo bem, se você não quer acreditar. Eu estava lendo – antes de você chegar completamente alterada – uma fanfic sua e do Rony que o Harry achou, e você até poderia lê-la em voz alta pra ver se dá em algo, mas bem, você não está interessada no Rony fofo, romântico e compreensivo dessa fic, então... — Gina deu de ombros e voltou a ler.

Hermione suspirou. Não custava nada tentar, certo?


End file.
